I knew you were faking
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: Kyoya has been faking a back injury so Tsubasa and Yu can wait on him.  Tsubasa finds out, sends Yu away, and exposes Kyoya.  Warning: Yaoi, lemon, so don't complain.


**This is Tsubasa and Kyoya lemon I wrote after watching a My Wife and Kids episode. **

**disclaimer: I don't own the idea, though I do own some of the plot. I don't own the show or the characters.**

**...**

Tsubasa found out that Kyoya was faking his back injury so he and Yu could wait on him 24/7. Tsubasa did most of the work: covering his job, 'massaging' him, giving him baths, etc. He found out when he saw Kyoya jump up when a team on the football team scored a touchdown. He made a plan to expose him, getting Yu 80 dollars and money for a long movie, and changed into a short brown silk obi. He walked into Kyoya's room to see him laying on the bed watching TV. "Kyoya sama..." Tsubasa moaned. Kyoya looked up and got hard instantly. Tsubasa had a brown silk obi that was opened to reveal his smooth stomach and show he has on white boxers. "I'm horny tonight, but I can see you still have back problems so I'll take care of myself." Tsubasa says taking off his obi and underwear. He gets on all fours giving Kyoya a view of his round cheeks. "I can get through the pain to help you Tsu chan." Kyoya says in a husky voice. "I don't want to cause you pain just so I can have sex, don't worry Kyoya sama I can take care of myself." Tsubasa says. _'Kyoya can never resist sex, so a little more and he'll crack.' _Tsubasa thought.

He sucked on his fingers and slide one in his cheeks. "Oh..." Tsubasa moaned then added a second one. He eventually hit his sweet spot and cried out Kyoya's name. "That's it, I can't take it anymore." Kyoya said as he jumped on Tsubasa. Kyoya pulled Tsubasa's fingers out and positioned himself at Tsubasa's entrance. He pushed in slowly and waited for Tsubasa to give his consent. He thrusted at a slow pace until he heard Tsubasa cry out. _'Found his sweet spot.' _Kyoya thought. "Kyoya sama... Faster... Harder..." Tsubasa moaned. Kyoya sped up his thrust. "Yes... More, Kyoya sama..." Tsubasa moaned. Kyoya grabbed Tsubasa's member and began to stroke it as fast as his thrust.

Tsubasa came and his cheeks tightened causing Kyoya to cum after a few more thrusts. Kyoya pulled out and Tsubasa pulled Kyoya close to him. "I knew it! Your back really wasn't broken and you were faking the whole time!" Tsubasa scowled. "Well... It hurt a few days but it got better and I didn't want the 'royal treatment' to end so soon, so I puts up this charade." Kyoya said. "You could've asked for the royal treatment, you know you're my king and that I'll do anything to please you." Tsubasa said rubbing Kyoya's cheek with his thumb. "Well in that case we can go another round then?" Kyoya suggested. "No. Consider this punishment for the lie you told, you won't get sex for three days." Tsubasa said. "I thought I was your king and that you would do anything to please me." Kyoya said. "You will be in three days." Tsubasa said as he pulled the covers over him and went to sleep leaving Kyoya with a 'problem.'

...

**Yay, I wrote my first lemon! Though I am worried that the lemon won't be decent enough since this is my first time writing a lemon, especially a yaoi lemon. Anyways read and review!**

**Ryuga: When will I get to have sex with Tsubasa?**

**Sevie's fangirl: In the next story I write.**

**Ryuga: yes!**

**Sevie's fangirl: Though it will have to be in a while since it's 4:00 am and I am sleepy.**

**Ryuga:(glares) Damn you! **

**Sevie's fangirl: I could make him appear and you can use the bedroom until I write the story... But you were mean so I guess you have to masturbate.**

**Ryuga: Fine, I'm sorry for being rude.**

**Sevie's fangirl:(Makes a bedroom and Tsubasa appear).**

**Tsubasa:(confused) Why am I here?**

**Ryuga:(has a predator's grin) To satisfy me.**

**Tsubasa:(gulps) what about Kyoya?  
><strong>

**Ryuga: don't worry about him right now. (drags Tsubasa to the room)**

**Tsubasa:(bed creaks and moans) Ryuga... Yes.. No... but Kyoya will... Oh... Right there Ryuga sama...  
><strong>


End file.
